


Lucy is a Baby?

by anime4eve



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adorkable, Baby drinking beer, Baby words, Baby!Lucy, Don't do at home, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's bad, Jelly Juvia, ME - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Worried!Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime4eve/pseuds/anime4eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost destroying a town Team Natsu has to clean the library. While they were cleaning Lucy drop a book. Natsu read the cover and handed it back to Lucy. Once she put it away Lucy trip from the ladder. There was a puff of white smoke. Once it cleared they saw a 2 year old Lucy! Can they change her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like it. I decided to post this story from fanfiction.net to here. Enjoy

**Authors Note: I don't own anything. It belongs to Mashima. Only the OC characters are wich will come in later chapters. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Lucy Turned into a baby!?** _

It was like any day in fairy tail. People were laughing and some were fighting. But Team Natsu. That Team Natsu. For almost destroying a town they had to clean the whole library.

"This sucks." Natsu whined. "Quit your whining and help us clean." Gray yelled at him. Natsu tiredly clean as much as he didn't want to and instead go on another mission. Which Master Makarov specifically told them they couldn't for three weeks. Lucy was cleaning the top of the booksleves when one of the books fell. "Natsu could you pick that up for me." She ask him. "Sure."

He pick up the book. "Vertitur in filium? What does that mean, Lucy?" "I don't know. Lets just put it back before we get into anymore trouble than what were are already are in." Sighing she put the book back. She was about to continue cleaning when she didn't step right on the ladder and fell down.

"Lucy!" Team Natsu quickly came to her rescue. There was a puff of white smoke. Once it cleared Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy came face to face with a 2 year old Lucy. "Lucy!?"

The 2 year old Lucy look around. She began to cry. "Wah! Wah!" Natsu quickly pick her pick up. She calmed down. "So what are we going to do?" Natsu ask. "First of all how did she turn into a 2 year old?" Gray ask.

"Hmm, well Lucy drop a book. I read the cover. I ask her what it meant. She took it from me. She put it back. Then she fell and we caught her. And thats all I remember." He told them. "Maybe it has to do something with that book. Where is it?" Erza ask.

"Its over- I don't know." Natsu said. "Well we have to tell Master." Nodding the 5 walk to Master Makarov's office Natsu carrying Lucy who fell asleep. They pass guild members who ask where Lucy was.

"She's right here." Natsu showed them the 2 year old Lucy. "What happen to Lucy!?" They yelled. "We don't know. That's why we were going to tell Master." Erza said. Then the 5 went to Matser's office. They walk in.

"What is it?" Makarov look up from his work seeing Lucy. "What happen to Lucy!?" He ask them. "Well," Natsu told him what happen. "Oh, what was the book called?" Natsu thought for a moment. "Its called," he paused, "I forgot what it was called." He admitted.

"How could you forget what the book was called!?" Erza and Gray yelled at him. "I remember it started with a v." He quickly defended himself. "Well we should find the book. It might tell us how it reverse the spell. Everyday we'll try to find the book, until we find the book we have to raise Lucy for now." Makarov sighed.

"Erza. Gray. You two and 4 other members try to find the book. Natsu. You and Happy take care of Lucy for the meantime. Alright you are dissmised." Nodding the 5 headed out. They walk back to the guild hall where everyone were asking about Lucy.

"Is she going to be alright?" "Yeah she going to be fine." The explained the situation to the members. "So we need to find the book. And until we find it we have to take care of Lucy." Some members volunteered to help find the book and others volunteered to help take care of Lucy.

Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla went to help find the book. The rest stayed to help look after Lucy. About 5 seconds later Lucy woke up. Once again she look around. "Lucy." She look to the person who called her. "Papa?" She look at Natsu.

"No. I'm Natsu." "Natu?" "Yeah. I'm Natsu." "Natu!" She smiled. She tried to get up but keep falling. "Seems like she still can't walk." Natsu pick her up and walk to the bar. "Hey Mira can you whip us something to eat?""Sure. Want the usual?" "Yeah." "What do you think Lucy wants?" Mira ask him. "I don't know." "I'll give her oatmeal."

Mira gave them their food about 10 minutes later. "Here you go. Super spicy chicken for Natsu and oatmeal for Lucy."Lucy look at the oatmeal. She grab the spoon that was inside and started to eat it. She finish her oatmeal before Natsu could finish his chicken. She crawled across the table to Natsu.

She grab a small peice of chicken and ate it before someone could stop her. "Grab some water quick." Mira poured water into a cup. They look at Lucy to see her reaction. Lucy swallowed the chicken. Everyone look at her.

5 seconds pass. Then 10 seconds pass. She grab another piece of chicken and ate it smiling happily. "Wow! She can eat that spicy cicken Natsu eats." "Thats my girl." Natsu smiled patting her while she was eating. After Lucy was done eating the guild members played with her own to say their name.

"Can you say Happy?" "Appy." "Can you say Mira?" "Mia." "Can you say Elfman?" "Efnan." "Can you say Laxus?" "Axus." "Can you say Freed?" "Eed." "Can you say Juvia?" "Uvia." "Can you say Makarov?" "Makov." "Can you say Cana?" "Ana." Then the six that went to look for the book came back.

"What are you guys doing?" Erza ask them. "We're seeing how Lucy says our names." Mira responded. "Oh really. Can you say Erza?" She ask her. "Eza." "Close." "Can you say Gray?" "Guay." "Can you say Wendy?" "Endy." "Can you say Levy?" "Evy." "Can you say Gajeel?" "Ael." She yawned.

Natsu pick her up. "I think she's tired." Natsu said. "Well did you find anything?" Natsu ask them. "No. We didn't find anything. We'll have to look tomorrow." Erza said. "Oh, okay. Then we'll be going home." Natsu carried Lucy to her apartment along with Happy. "We'll stay here for now." "Aye."

He place Lucy on her bed. Then he laid down next to her hugging her small body. "Don't worry Lucy. We'll get your body back. Right, Happy?" "Aye." He softly called form the other side of the bed. "Night Lucy." "Natu." He fell alseep. Smiling to himself.

* * *

The next morning Natsu woke up to the hand of Lucy slapping him in the face. "What is it Lucy?" "Natu." Lucy pointed to the shower. "Want to take a bath?" She nodded her head. "Alright." He tiredly got up. He undress her, in which he couldn't help but blush a bit.

He carried her to the tub. Running warm water he place Lucy in the water. He put shampoo in her hair and then rinse it. He wash her small body. Lucy keep splashing making Natsu get wet. "Lucy cut that out." He laugh.

Seeing that he was already soak he decided to bathe with her. He took off his clothes and sat in the tub with lucy. They played around for a while. "We should head out now or we're going to arrive late." He got out and quickly change himself.

He look through Lucy's clothes to see if maybe she had any baby clothes. Surprisingly, he found a set of boy clothes. Now all he needed was a diaper. He look and look but didn't find any. "I'll be right back Lucy. Stay right there." He ran out the room to the closes store that sell diapers.

Finding one he grab one at random, quickly paid for it and ran all the way back to the apartment. He found Lucy in front of the door. "What are you doing Lucy? Nevermind that." He place her on the bed and change her. It took him 10 minutes to put the diaper on and 30 minutes to put on the clothes.

"Jeez how do girls do it put on clothes for babies." He complained. After he change her the two went to the guild, Natsu carrying Lucy. Once he got to the guild he ask Mira to get him and Lucy something to eat. He sat down at a table with Erza and Gray.

"Eza! Guay!" Lucy happily smiled crawling to the two. "Lucy 's so cute." Erza hug her. Sadly since Erza had her armor on poor Lucy clash against it. "Owy." She wailed. "Oops." Gray took Lucy away from her. He threw Lucy in the air then catching her. She laugh the whole time.

"Let me try." Natsu took her away from Gray and did the same thing but higher. But Lucy didn't care. She just keep laughing and smiling. "Natsu your food is ready." Mira called from the kitchen. "Yeah." He put Lucy on the table and went to go get their food.

He came back. Lucy's mouth watered as she saw the food Natsu was carrying. "Here you go Lucy." He gave Lucy a plate of three pancakes, some eggs, and a sausage. "Is Lucy really going to finsh that?" Gray ask. In less than 15 mintues Lucy finsh every single thing that was one her plate.

"Wow! She did finsh it." The three talk about the spell and finding the book. After some talking, Natsu, Juvia, Elfman, Laxus, Freed and Mira went to go help look for the book. Meanwhile Lucy said with Erza, Gray the rest of the members that were there. They played with her. The help her how to walk. "Come Lucy." Erza said as Lucy walk to her from Gray.

As they were teaching Lucy how to walk Loke appearred. "Lucy~."He look around and notice everyone in a circle. "Where's Lucy?" He ask. "Right there." Gray pointed to the 2 year old Lucy walking to Erza. "What happen to her?" Gray told him what happen. "So then she turned into a 2 year old." "Yeah. Didn't your feel anything like her magic minimize?"

"No, we felt it rise and we thought that she was training." Loke told him. "But how can her magic rise if she got transformed into a 2 year old?" "I don't know. Oh and also yesterday when Lucy left her keys at her house, like around noon all of her celestial beings came out. Then we got force back in the celestial realm. That takes a lot a magic to open all of their keys at the same time."

"It was also around noon when Lucy got transformed into a 2 year old." "Hmm I wonder what it means," Loke sighed. "Anyway I'm going to play with Lucy." He happily walk to Lucy who was playing with a ball. "Hey Lucy." Lucy turned around to face Loki.

"I'm Loke." He introduce himself. "Oke?" "Yeah Loke." "Oke!" She smiled. She rolled the ball to him and he rolled it back. Then more people joined, and they all played rolling the ball to each other. Then Loke had to leave. "Bye Lucy. I'll play with you next time." He kiss her on the forehead before leaving. "Bye Oke." She said as he left.

Then 10 minutes after Loke everyone was talking, not noticing that Cana gave Lucy a bit of beer to drink. "Cana! What are you doing!?" Erza and Gray yelled at her. "She called my anme and pointed to it and I gave her a little bit. Look she's getting dizzy." Everyone turned their attention to Lucy who was walking around drunk.

"Cana!" Gray pick her up. Just as the six who went to help find the were walking back, Lucy gave a kiss to Gray. "Guay." She said before falling asleep. "Love rival!" Juvia shouted running towards Gray and 2 year old Lucy. She quickly took Lucy away from him, ran to Natsu making the sleeping Lucy kiss Natsu.

"Their now love rival doesn't have Gray-sama's kiss anymore." Juvia said. Despite knowing that Lucy was a 2 year old and sleeping he couldn't help but blush when Juvia force Lucy to kiss him. Natsu took Lucy from Juvia.

"Well time to go home. Let's go Happy. Bye everyone." Natsu called out leaving the guild. He walk to Lucy's apartment. He laid her on the bed like last time and then laid down himself.

_Why was I blushing when Juvia force Lucy to kiss me? Why did I get angry when Lucy kiss Gray? This is so confusing. I wich that Lucy was here in her original body to tell me. I miss her even though she is in a baby form._

"We'll get your body back Lucy. I promise." He gently whispered to her. "Natu~" Sighing he hug lucy, then fell asleep.

* * *

**First chapter done. Thank you for reading. Please comment and review my story as you please. I apologized for any misspelling.**


	2. Fun at the Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I don't own anything. It belongs to Mashima. Only the OC characters are wich will come in later chapters. Please Enjoy. And read my note at the end.

It has been a month since Lucy was turned into a 2 year old. Natsu had become more parental, as one would say, so now he's able to change her clothes, change her diaper and shower her more easily without Mira's help. "Jeez Lucy. This is the 7th time I had to change your clothes." He sighed as he began to change Lucy's clothes since she keep getting wet from her sippy cup. "Sowy."

"Alright now stop pouring the water out. Let's go to the guild." He pick her up walking to the guild. "Hey everyone." He greeted them once they got there. "Hey." They all said looking like zombies. Everyone was tired of looking for the book which they still haven't been able to find. "Everyone still tired." He sat down on a table with Gray and Erza who were laying their heads on the table.

"When are you going to find that book?" Erza and Gray mumbled. "We'll find it someday." Natsu tried to cheer them up. "Yeah." "For now lets take a break from trying to find the book and have some fun." He exclaimed. "Doing what?" Gray ask. "Let's go to the park." He proposed. "Why not?" Erza sighed. "Go change clothes." Natsu told them.

Nodding the two went to change. Well Gray went to put on clothes. Natsu and Lucy went to go eat something while they were doing that. "So what do you want to eat Lucy?" Natsu ask her as they sat down. "Pancakes!" She cheered. "Hey Mira can you whip us some pancakes?" He called out to her. "Of course." She said. A couple of minutes later Mira handed them their plates. Quickly the two began to eat.

"My, weren't you two hungry." She said. "Yup." Natsu smile. Lucy followed likewise grinning food still in her mouth. "Lucy. Finish you food first." Natsu corrected her. "Sowy." She said a smile still on her face. Once they finish their food, they ask Mira if she could make some lunches for them since they were going to the park. "Of course." She responded. "Thanks Mira." Natsu thank her.

The two sat down at the tables waiting for Mira to finish their lunches. Natsu decided to read Lucy a book. "The Princess and the Prince." He read the cover. Opening it he began to read. "Once upon a time their lived a beautiful pirncess with silver dress and gold shoes. One day the princess was kidnap by a red fire breathing dragon. The Dragon took her to his castle and place her in the tallest tower he had."

"Upon hearing the princess was captured the prince hurried to rescue her. He got to the dragons castle and went into battle with the dragon using his sword. They fought and fought until the prince cut through the dragons heart. Once he finish with the dragon he ran up the stairs of the tall tower. He found the princess and took her away from the castle on his white horse. And they lived happily ever after."

Lucy look at the page were the dragon was defeated. "Why dos the dagon ook sad?" She ask. "Hmm?" Natsu look at the page. "Hes lony." She touch the dragon. "Its okay." She said as if comforting it. "Natsu I'm done." Mira called to him. "Yeah. I'm coming." He quickly got up to retrieve the basket with their lunches. "Thanks again Mira." He said. "Anytime." She waved.

"Let's go Lucy." He turn to see Gray carrying her with Erza next to him. Gray worked a rather plain outfit that consists of a white shirt and cargo shorts. While Erza wore a black and white tank top and white shorts. "You guys done already?" Natsu ask them. "Of course. We don't have a lot of time now let's go." Ezra march out the guild with Natsu and Gray behind him. "So which park are we going to?" Gray ask as the walk around. "You'll find out when we get there." Natsu grin mischievously. Thanks walk for a couple of more minutes until they stop in front of a big sign.

"Park Wonderland?" Erza and Gray read out loud. "Yep. It's the biggest Park in Fiore." He informed them. "Come on let's go." He ran inside. Inside were huge slides, monkey bars, a spiderweb, an area for toys, an area for trampolines and a bunch of kids running around. Lucy open her mouth in awe. "Pak. Pak." She happily cheered. Gray place her down.

Quickly Lucy ran off. "Wait Lucy!" Natsu ran after her. She went straight for the slides. She race through the stairs up to the first one she found. The first one was a small green one. About 4 feet high. "Come on Lucy." Natsu said being at the bottom of the slide. "Natu!" She slid down her hair flowing behind her. "Natu!" She cheered. Natsu grab her. "Natu!" He spun her around. "Want to go on a taller one?" He ask her. "Yeah!" "Wait I'm going with you guys." Gray said walking towards them.

"Hurry Lucy or Gray the ice princess will turn you to ice." Natsu said. "Okay!" The two began to run up the stairs. "Hey!" Gray yelled running after them. "Who you calling ice princess, flame brain?" "Hurry Lucy!" Nodding they keep running bumping into a few kids here and there. "Hold up!" Gray yelled again.

Becoming quite frustrated with the two balls of energy he stop. By then Natsu and Lucy were four stairs higher than Gray. "Tired already ice princess?" Natsu smirk. Gray didn't say anything. "Ice princess?" A smile crept on Grays face and he muttered something. "Ice make prison." Suddenly a ice prison captured Natsu and Lucy. "Oh no!" Lucy cried.

"Ice make stairs!" Making his own stairs he race up this where he captivated the two mages. "Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu punch the prison causing it to break and melt just as Gray came close. "Come on Lucy." Natsu quickly pick up Lucy and put her on his back. He then jump off of the slides to the big obstacle course nearby. Natsu landed on a platform high above the ground.

"Why don't we play a game of tag?" Natsu grinned. "Tag! Tag!" Lucy cheered. "Or are you a chicken?" "Guay chicken! Guay chicken!" Lucy repeated. "Grr, just you wait I'll catch you two!" He yelled. "Ice make: ice cannon!" Holding the weapon he aimed it at Natsu and Lucy. One by one cannonballs came out. Natsu easily dodge with and when ones came close he would punch them melting the ball.

"Ice make floor!" The platform beneath became slippery. Natsu did his best to maintain his to keep his balance but it was difficult. Using this chance Gray ran towards them once again. Just as he was going to touch Natsu, the said fellow slip face first right into Gray's stomach knocking the air out of him. "Gua." Gray spit falling back. "Well let's get going Lucy while ice princess is down." He smiled. "Yeah!" They went through the course.

"Flame brain!" Gray yelled. "He's coming!" "Ice make arrows! Ice make saucers! Ice make lance!" Gray yelled attack after attack. Obviously most of the attacks didn't hit the target and instead the playground. "Get ready ice princess. Flame dragons roar!" Along with Grays attack Natsu attack with equal power and equal destruction. "Fwuam buan! Ice pwiancess!" Lucy laugh and cheered through the whole time.

"Natsu! Gray!" The two stop dead in their tracks. They slowly turn around to see the all mighty and terrifying Erza. "What are you two doing?" "Pluaing tag." Lucy happily exclaimed. "Oh you are now. Then what is this mess here?" She glared down on the two boys. "A playground." They replied. "You have 30 minutes to fix this place! Lucy come over here!" Natsu carefully place her down.

"Eza!" She ran towards the older lady. "Did you have fun Lucy?" She ask her calmly. "Yup. Natu and Guay and me puayed tag. I had fun!" Lucy grin. "That's wonderful." Erza smiled. "Come on now. I bet your hungry. Let's eat shall we?" "Yeah!" Erza then look at Natsu and Gray. "This place isn't going to fix itself!" "Yes ma'am!" Quickly they began cleaning up the mess they made while Erza and Lucy ate the sandwiches Mira made.

The two girls chatted and laugh and every once in a while Erza would glare at Natsu and Gray to make sure they were doing what they were suppose to do. After the 30 minutes pass, Erza stood up. "Are you guys done?" She ask ever so kindly but the two boys knew better than that. "Yes, ma'am!" They said. She look around the place making sure they were telling the truth.

After her inspection she sat down Natsu and Gray. "Alright Lucy why don't you play around until I'm down with these two okay?" "Okay Eza!" Lucy smiled running off to the newly fix playground. Then she turn towards the two. "So whose idea was this?" "Natsu!" "Gray!" They accused each other. "You idiots! This is a children's playground!" Erza began her two hour speech on how dangerous and stupid they were for fighting in a playground with young children.

Soon after the lecture they decided to call it a day and head home after getting an ice cream. "Did you have fun today, Lucy?" Happy ask her once they arrive their apartment. "Yup. Natu and Guay were puaying tag wit me. And then Eza and me ate Mia's andwiches." She giggled. "What happen to you?" Happy ask the fire mage noticing the big bump on his head. "Nothing." He grumbled.

Sighing, Natsu change Lucy's clothes into pajamas. He tuck her into bed with him while Happy lay by their legs. "Tank you Natu." Lucy said. "I had lots of fwun toduay." She peck his cheek before falling asleep. "Me too Lucy." He smiled. Slowly he place his hand on her small cheek. Cradling her he too fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you like it. Sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who reviewed and like my story. 
> 
> Truthfully I forgot about this story and lost my inspiration to keep writing along with what my idea was with this story. I feel that this chapter is a bit rush since I felt like I had to write something but I do plan to continue with the story. The only thing I ask is if you'd like to give me some ideas and I will of course give you credit for it. I just need a bit of inspiration since I lost it. It can be for one chapter or an idea for the plot. Thanks in advance for whoever can help me with the plot.


End file.
